The Avatar Situation
by darkrangerj
Summary: Avatar: the Last Airbender is over, but there's a nice big gap between him and Avatar Korra. What could he be doing all that time?


Ladies and gentlemen of , I present to you the Ultimate Scenario. Within a stretch of reason, the below character could become amazingly powerful, if not infinitely complicated. Voila!

The Avatar: Aang

A little bit of an intro from the Avatar: the Last Airbender TV Show

Four powerful peoples exist in the world the show is set in: the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdoms, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. 100 years before the events of the show, the Fire Nation attacked the other three, slaughtering hundreds of thousands of people, if not more. The only person who could stop them was the Avatar, a great being who had the power to control fire, water, earth, and air, all at once. But right at the moment when he could help, he vanished. One hundred years later, at the time of the first episode, two young members of the Southern Water Tribe discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. He was the last of his people, the Air Nomads, who had been murdered in mass genocide by Fire Lord Sozin and his army. Over the course of the show, Avatar Aang seeks out the assistance of powerful Bender masters who will help train him in mastering the elements, so that he can turn back the tide of war by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. By the end, he has accomplished all of this, and realized his true place as the Avatar.

Now, the premise of this fan-written document is this: given some fourth-wall-breaking twists in the aftermath, it would be possible for Aang to explore other worlds and train with the masters there. I will document as many of these as feasible, and then list them at the end. Now here's where the rest of you come in. This is , the site devoted to allowing fans their say in what happens. So I give that to you. Send in reviews with additional training Aang could receive. If I get 10 reviews from different people, I'll update the last with your input.

Star Wars: The Force

According to Star Wars canon, all living beings bear micro-organisms in their blood known as midi-chlorians. Anyone with a strong concentration of these, and the right training, can become a great Jedi master. There was once a stringent age limit, but Aang is only twelve or thirteen, and the Avatar probably possesses at least a portion of midi-chlorians from each of his past lives. If he could quickly find a Jedi Master who would teach him (and he's pretty good at finding such people) Aang could add the Force to his list of abilities, allowing him to use telekinesis, mind tricks, and other such techniques. A lightsaber wouldn't be bad either, but Aang tends to stick to his staff. A lightsaber would be more of Sokka's thing.

Eragon: The Ancient Language

It stands to reason that the Avatar has plenty of life force, and the skill to manipulate it. All he needs is to go to Alagaesia, and be trained by a Dragon Rider in how to speak the Ancient Language. Imagine him going up against the likes of Galbatorix while in the Avatar State and speaking the Ancient Language at the same time! That kind of power would have cut his battle time against Fire Lord Ozai in half!

Ben 10: The Omntrix

At the start of Ben 10, there was only one Omnitrix, and everyone was hunting it: the device that could allow you to transform into all kinds of aliens. Imagine that at the Avatar's disposal. Just imagine it. You wouldn't have to after the events of Alien Force, or minimally the Ken 10 episode, because now there's multiple Omntrixes going around, and so the Avatar would be almost entitled to one. Especially if it meant defending his land. Now to add icing to the cake, if Ben Tennyson could speak English in his intelligent forms, and Grey Matter's intelligence transfered over to Ben during that form, then it seems possible for the Avatar to wield his abilities, possibly even the Avatar State, while transformed into an Alien. It would be the dream of every Ben 10/Avatar fan to see Aang transform into Way Big or Humongosaur and still control the elements. Or if he was XLR8, and could bend while running at nearly invisible speeds. Amazing!

Danny Phantom: Half-Ghost Existence

If Aang stepped into the Fenton's machine from Danny Phantom, he could add being half-ghost to his repertoire!

Animorphs: The Cube

If Aang got access to the technology from Animorphs, he could also obtain the ability to turn into any animal he'd touched before.

Superman: Kryptonite

Not exactly a power, but it is obvious the Avatar could Earthbend Kryptonite at will. If he did this in the right manner, defeating Kryptonians would be a cinch.

All right! That's Avatar Aang, with the Force, the Ancient Language, the Omnitrix, half-Ghost form, Animorph power, and Kryptonite. Awesome!

Now all of you send in you reviews, and add to this list!


End file.
